Tonight, Tonight
by Reasonably Random
Summary: AU GENDERBEND! All Apollo wanted was some peace and quiet...too bad Winny is there to wreck everything...Spitfire genderbend! Who doesn't like that?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So in the spirit of summer, I give you the first part of a three part (maybe four?) genderbend! It's not my best work...the first parts was written towards the beginning of the school year (yeah...I really don't pay much attention in class...whoops!) but- hey!- I don't think it really matters...and yes...Hot Chelle Ray's song "Tonight, Tonight" inspired this fic...so n'joy!_

_...Nope! Still don't own...but if I did!-well...we won't go into that! ^.^_

* * *

**AU: Gender-bent **

**Part I: The RedBull Effect **

Apollo slugged through the mountain, glad that for once, there was silence. It was only when he arrived in the Living Room/ Kitchen area that he groaned. M'son was in the kitchen (as per usual.), Connie was sitting in front of a static screen (what else was new?), Robyn was hacking away at something (seriously did she ever do anything else?), and Kallie was reading something classic (at least she had good taste.), and thankfully Winny was nowhere to be seen. Apollo straightened himself up and entered the room. Avoiding the martian's inquisitive gaze, he walked over to the couch and, with a sigh, plopped down next to Connie. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, slouched down, and closed his eyes, hoping everyone would ignore him.

"What's up with you, Apollo?" came Robyn's high pitched voice.

He peeked at the preteen, making sure her shaded attention was still on her hack job. It was. "I'm sure you already know." Apollo grumbled, closing his eyes again, wishing that she would leave him alone.

"Of course I do, but no one else does." Robyn answered.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." he growled, shifting angrily.

Connie sulked next to him, crossing her arms across the 'S' shield on her chest, silently willing both of them to shut up. Apollo didn't blame her; he wanted the little brat to shut up too.

Robyn shrugged, "Your better off without her anyway, she was a skank." she mumbled.

"What's a skank?" M'son asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"In other words-." Apollo started.

"NO!" Robyn shouted. "Do not poison the children's mind, Apollo!" she scolded.

Connie huffed, showing her dislike of being called a child but knowing that technically she was still only a few months old. M'son just stood there, un-offended.

Apollo grumbled obscurities as he got up to walk away, glaring at Robyn all the while. Furious at the fact that she was making him open up to the team. He didn't want to get any closer to these people than he had to.

"So, what happened, Apollo?" M'son asked.

Apollo continued glaring at the Girl Wonder as he reluctantly gave his answer. "My girlfriend cheated on me, so I dumped her." he said, "Happy?" he asked, pointedly to Robyn.

"Ecstatic." she smirked.

He grumbled as he began his escape to the depths of the cave, and he would have gotten away, had they not heard: "Recognized: Kid Flash-", which was promptly cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

Connie yelped, clutched her sensitive ears in pain as the rest of the team scrambled to find Winny. They all stumbled into the room to see Winny vibrating in place, a smeared toothy grin on her face. "Hey guys! Did you know that there's an echo?" she said, which really came out "Eeeeeyyyy ggguuuyyyyssss! Dddiiiddd yyyoouu kkknowwww thhhhaaaatt thhheeereeesss aaann eeeechhhoooo?" since she was talking while vibrating.

"Uh-oh." Robyn said.

"What?" Mason asked, concerned.

Connie had joined them and was looking at Winny like _she_ was an extraterrestrial.

"Winny? What did you do?" Robyn asked cautiously.

Winny zipped around the room, causing the whole room to be blurred with the red of her hair, the dark green of her jacket, the white of her shirt underneath, and the blue of her pants. She stopped behind them and yelled "I drank Red Bull!" and then laughed hysterically. The team, save Connie, Robyn, and Apollo, jumped at the sound of her voice, and before they could even turn around to see her, she was off, laughing and running through the rest of the mountain.

Apollo glanced at where she had stood still for a whole nanosecond ago, then looked to where she ran off to. He sighed. "Well, good luck." He grumbled, and went to go back to reclaim his seat on the couch.

"What?" Kallie asked him.

"Good luck getting her to calm down." Apollo answered, not turning around.

"We don't need to calm her down. She'll crash in about two minutes." Robyn informed them, furiously hacking into the mountain security cameras.

"Still not my problem." Apollo mumbled, returning to his previous position on the couch.

The rest of them soon took up their previous posts, waiting for Winny's doomsday clock to count down to zero.

"What's a cookin' good-lookin'?" they all heard Winny ask Mason before she rushed off with a gust of wind.

Apollo heard her keep coming in and out of the area, and after about two laps he ignored her wind making tendencies. It wasn't until he felt a very hard thump on the side of his skull that he acknowledged her again. "OW!" he yelled, rubbing his head angrily. He looked at Connie, who just shrugged. Then he heard Winny giggle from somewhere inside the mountain. He growled and mumbled a few curses, returning to his relaxed position.

Another giggle, another thump, another gust of wind. Another growl, another curse, another position shift. The cycle just kept repeating.

"Thirty seconds." Robyn announced.

Everybody but Apollo got up to prepare to catch the speedster that was about to drop dead. Not as literally as Apollo was wishing right then, but close enough.

Another giggle coming their way, but Apollo had already cracked. A hand was captured, the force of speed was stopped, and a breath was caught.

"Twenty seconds." Robyn said rushed.

"What are you-?" her angry voice started.

Apollo held onto her tightly as he jumped over the back of the couch, grabbing hold of her other hand. Now all that was left was to wait.

"What are you all-?" she started again. She gave an angry shove before she started to struggle, but Apollo kept her in an iron grip that rivaled Connie's.

She stopped struggling, her breathing started to slow down and become almost labored. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to fall limp. Apollo caught her falling body before it collapsed onto the floor.

Apollo lifted her up and glared at all of them but didn't speak; he only grumbled some choice words and took the sleeping Winifred to her room.

Robyn smirked, watching them leave, now was the chance to make them realize that they were perfect for each other. "Kallie, permission to initiate the mission impossible?" Robyn asked their leader.

Her silver-green eyes glinted with excitement, something that was rare and usually unseen. "Permission granted."

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I told you 'in the spirit of summer' didn't I? So here you go, the next chap! But before you read! MAILBAG for the ANONYMOUS!_

**Hiya: **_Thanks for reviewing! And Roy will be mentioned...I'm just not 100% positive if I'm gonna include him or not. It depends on if I do three or four chaps._

**ZS: **_Thanks for reviewing! And this should answer your question!_

**Spitfirelover:**_ Thanks for the compliments! And here you go! The second chap!_

_I will answer you others through PM as soon as I have some time! (REAL time...not post time...because we ALL know I have a lot of that...)_

_I don't own ok! Do you wanna make me cry? T.T_

* * *

**AU: Gender-bent**

**Part II: The Winny Effect**

When Winny woke up, she found herself inside the infirmary in the mountain. She slowly elevated her head and looked around. She looked was still wearing her school clothes minus her jacket, which she guessed had been removed to allow the IV to be attached to her arm. _What happened?_ She wondered as she placed her head back down into her pillow. She tried remembering, but that only landed her a headache. When thinking became too painful, she glanced around the room, trying to figure out if someone had left anything that could give her any hint on what had happened last night. Her wandering eyes stopped wandering when the door loudly whizzed open. She closed her eyes tightly and bit back a yelp of pain as the sound assaulted her mind.

"Morning, gorgeous," Apollo's sarcastic voice sounded a little too loudly for her comfort.

"Shut up," she grumbled moving her un-needled arm to her head, lightly massaging her temple.

He set down a tray on a bedside table on wheels and rolled it so it covered her lap. "As you wish." he grumbled as he raised her bed so that she was in a sitting position.

She opened her eyes to see a tall glass of water on the tray with four small, round, red pills. Greedily she snatched the pills and tossed all of them into her mouth, taking a large swig of water to get them all down her throat. After the pills were down she gulped down the rest of the water. She set the glass back on the table and laid back down in bed, waiting for her high speed digestive system to kick into high gear. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "No problem, Red."

She snorted, but that caused her to wince. She closed her eyes tightly and waited as the pain quickly dulled. She opened her eyes to see Apollo glaring at her, his coal colored eyes had a lot of fire behind them. "What?" she asked.

"Just what exactly were you trying to pull?" he asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as if he was the crazy one.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Apollo said, blaming her for something out of her memory.

"No, I don't." Winny said, going on the defensive.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-,"

"Not! Not! Not! Not!" she said persistently, all effects of the previous migraine gone.

He stopped, surprised at her attempt to clear her name.

The door whizzed open, allowing Flash, Batwoman, and Red Tornado to enter the room. "She wouldn't remember what happened." the Flash said, sticking up for her young apprentice.

"She wouldn't?" Apollo asked the females and android.

"No." Batwoman stated clearly.

The Flash rushed over to her protégé. "Hey Kid, what do you remember?"

Winny thought hard. "I remember finishing that killer History test last period. After the bell rang, I went to my locker, where Kristi asked me if I would come to her party on Friday. I told her that I'd have to ask my parents. She said that she'd kill me if I wasn't there." she said, then she started to pale. "And then Jamie came, holding a Red Bull."

"What happened after that, Winny?" the older Flash woman asked.

She licked her lips nervously. "I'm not, exactly, sure, it gets kinda fuzzy. But I think he gave it to me. And I think I drank it." she said, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Apollo muttered scathingly.

Winny's face flared tomato red, "Iamsososososorry, Flash. I-I-wait-what's today's date?"

Flash's covered eyes seemed to bore themselves into Winny's. "Kid, its Friday."

At this her tomato face seemed to pale, revealing every freckle on her face. "What time?"

"4:16 in the evening. I suggest you not drink any more Red Bull." Batwoman scolded, including the deathly Bat-Glare.

"Yes ma'am." She said, almost cowering before the group of friends and an enemy, who was silently smirking. She turned to glare at him, "Whatever I did to you, I hope it was painful."

He winced, as if recalling what pain really did happen, "You did, actually." he said, rubbing the impact spot on his head.

It was her turn to smirk now. "Good," She then turned to the other woman, and android, and asked, "Am I recovered?"

The woman, and android, shared a several hushed words before the Flash answered, "Yes." as Batwoman began to de-needle her.

"Do we have a mission today?" Winny asked excitedly.

"No, just training this week," came Batwoman's reply as she stepped away from the young speedster.

She then turned her head to her mentor, "Can I pleasepleasepleaseplease take them to Kristi's party? Please?" she begged.

"You might need to check in with your parents, squirt. You were out for two days." her mentor advised her.

The carrot-top rolled her eyes, "They hardly know I'm home when I actually am home, how are they gonna know if I'm missing. Besides, it's Friday, dad 'll be at work and mom will be…" she spared a quick glance in Apollo's direction, "busy."

Apollo frowned in confusion, as he had caught her cautions glance and careful wording, he didn't know what she had meant by her dad would be doing "his usual"; then again, if it was anything like his mother…he shuddered to think about what his teammate's mother was mixed up in. He glanced back at the scene before him as he heard the Flash sigh.

"I guess it'll be fine," she said. Winny let out a squeal of excitement before it was cut off by the Flash adding, "But you'll have to ask Batwoman if you can take out the entire team."

Winny's squeal diminished to nothing and her eyes widened a fraction, everyone could see her visibly gulp, and Apollo was pretty sure he saw Batwoman's exposed mouth turn up at the corners with pleasure. Winny calmed herself before she ventured into uncharted territory, Apollo even found himself holding his breath in anxiety. "May I take the team to my friend's birthday party?" she asked politely.

A very pregnant pause.

"This would be a good time for team bonding." Red Tornado inputted.

Winny and Apollo shared a surprise look, the android was on Winny's side!

Batwoman exhaled, "Alright, you can take the team, but try not to do anything illegal."

Winny snorted, "We're Young Justice, we stop illegal." she said happily. "I wonder if Rory will be able to come." she murmured before she darted off to tell the others.

Apollo grimaced and groaned, "I'm going to get dragged to this thing kicking and screaming." he grumbled.

The Flash whizzed over to his side, "Cheer up Apollo, there are worse things than partying." she stated.

He grunted, "Yeah, dancing."

* * *

_I love ALL the reviews! Review again please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Oh gosh guys...I sooooo didn't plan for this to be this long...and I am exhausted...and so are the plot bunnies. Guys. 2,260 words, 6 pages, one day. That is extremely incredible for me. And I hope your happy! No mailbag tonight because I'm so tired. But I love you all! 25 reviews is the most we've gotten so far. And please feel free to go read our other stories and review on those as well! _

_I don't own okay? The songs...the characters...kinda? what? Idk...I'm gone..._

* * *

**AU: Gender-bent**

**Part III: The Black-light Effect**

"Everybody ready?" Winny asked as she walked into the entryway to the cave.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Apollo grumbled as he studied her new apparel. A white shirt with a lime green scarf adorned her neck while she wore a sequin skirt with black leggings and black ballet flats. Her fiery red hair was out of its pony-tail and slightly curled. She looked nice.

She pouted, putting her hands on her hips, "Don't ruin this for my friend," then she smirked before adding, "Besides, I think it'll be a nice way to get over your skank of a girlfriend."

Apollo turned an accusing glare to Robyn. "You told _her_?" then he angrily turned back to Winny, "I _am_ over her."

Robyn and her counterpart snickered simultaneously, "Calm down AP," Robyn said. The young bird had her ebony hair braided and was wearing an aqua colored t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylor Converse's. Her leather black jacket almost covered the delicate, silver necklace around her neck.

"We're just joshing ya," Winny finished.

Apollo rolled her eyes as the rest of the team filed into the large room. Kallie entered first and was wearing a long sleeved grey turtle neck, to cover her gills and tattoo's, and white bellbottom pants, to cover her finned legs, navy blue sparkly flats covered her webbed feet miraculously. Her accessories included a silver belt and matching necklace.

"Looking good, Kallie." Apollo commented.

"Thank you, Apollo, you are looking very nice yourself." she regally returned.

Apollo looked down at his plane white shirt, worn blue jeans, and scuffed brown boots. "Um, thanks." he said with a nod.

Winny snorted, a mischievous smile inching across her lightly glossed lips.

Apollo glared at the speedster as Connie and M'son finally joined them. "We're ready!" Mason said excitedly. Connie was decked out in a fitted dark grey v-neck with a black ruffle skirt and red tights. A simple red ribbon kept the mess of black hair out of her eyes. Mason trailed behind, his green skin tone had changed to Caucasian and he was dressed like...a nerd. He was wearing a simple light blue long-sleeve polo, perfectly tucked into his kaki pants, and the navy blue sweater vest to match. While Winny whistled her admirations, Apollo groaned.

"Dude, please lose the sweater vest and un-tuck the shirt." Apollo grunted.

"Why should he do that?" Winny said, running over to Mason and circling him slowly. "I think he looks cute!" she announced without inhibition, looking at the rest for confirmation.

Apollo rolled his eyes at the red-head's advances. "Because I can't take him seriously when he's dressed like that." He told the speedster. He looks at the Martian, "Please."

Mason stared at him for a moment for breaking out into a smile, "Ok." he said as his vest melted into his shirt as it came out of its previous position.

Winny stepped back to view Apollo's work. "Hmm, I like it like that too." she said. Then she turned abruptly, "Whelp! Are we ready to party or what?" she asked.

"Wait, isn't Rory coming?" Robyn asked.

"Nope! The spoilsport was busy. Let me grab my gift for Kristi real quick like..." she disappeared in a blur, but she was back a few seconds later holding a small white package wrapped with a simple green ribbon. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand."

Apollo closed his eyes and mentally prepared for the craziness of the evening as Robyn set up the zeta tubes to beam them all to Central City. "Everybody ready?" Robyn asked rhetorically as the everyone started to walk through the machine.

Apollo opened his eyes, finding himself having already materialized in an alleyway. "Alright, we are two blocks away from where we need to be, and y'all walk as slow as dirt, so let's get going." Winny motivated.

Apollo rolled his eyes at the impatient speedster, but complied anyway. They showed up a half hour late. The club was already filled with loud music, strobe lights, lasers, and black lights, and dancing teens. The group scanned the room for an open table to seat them all, luckily there was one towards the back. "Robyn, I've gotta find Kristi, I'll be right back." Winny said loudly to her friend as everyone chose a seat.

The girl with the glasses shook her head, "She's already found us." She shouted over the music as she promptly sat down.

Winny spun around to see a brown haired girl wearing a short pink strapless dress with a black sash across her torso, proudly proclaiming "birthday girl", and killer heels black strappy heels coming toward them. "Winifred West. Where were you yesterday and why on earth are you late?" she demanded with outstretched arms.

Apollo snorted, "Winifred?" he asked.

Winny shot the blond a glare as she gave her friend a birthday hug, "Sorry Kristi, I had to pick up some friends." Winny said, motioning to the group around her, "But I brought you this as compensation." She said, handing her friend the package.

Kristi smiled broadly as she pulled the ribbon off enthusiastically. She opened the package and squealed. "Oh, Winny, how did you know?" she asked pulling out a pair of giant silver hoop earrings.

The ginger rolled her eyes, "It's not like you haven't been hinting at them for months." She said.

Kristi launched herself into her friend, "I love you, I love you, I love you! I'm gonna go put them on right now!" she said with much enthusiasm as she walked away from the group.

Winny shook her head as she sat down with her friends. "She's crazy." she said.

Apollo shrugged, "I liked her, Winifred." he teased.

She wasted no time in sending him a glare full of hate. "If you use that name one more time I will speed punch you, repetitively, until you are bloody and unconscious." She told him.

The blond boy cat called, "Fiery one, aren't you?"

Winny scowled at him and looked out onto the floor. She watched the dancers briefly before looking toward the DJ. A small mischievous smile inched across her face, "I'll be right back." she said, getting up from the table and walking off toward the dance floor. Unbeknownst to Apollo, his coal black irises followed her form across the room.

Her best friend noticed though.

Robyn snickered, "Planning on making a move, Apollo?"

The boy's head whipped around to glare at the little ninja. "What?" he growled.

The young teen rolled her eyes behind the glasses, "You were totally checking her out." she announced.

Apollo opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. "Maybe." he said with a shrug. "She does have a nice _figure_." he told her, lacing his words with obvious suggestion.

Robyn blanched and flushed as she gagged, "DUDE! This is my best friend we're talking about here!" she yells in objection.

Apollo does nothing but smile at the young bird's discomfort. After she calms down, she realizes what he did. "Oh, you sly dog." she told him with something like admiration in her voice.

He smirks as he stands, "I'm going to go grab a drink."

She grins head and waves him off, turning to make conversation with Kallie.

Apollo shakes his head and leaves the four to do whatever as he walks across the room to the drink bar.

"What would you like?" the woman working the counter asked.

"Dr. Pepper." he answered.

She nodded, "Right with you."

He nodded as he looked out onto the dance floor. Dancing had never really appealed to him, though he had been pushed through a countless number of dance lessons by his father. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kristi start to approach the counter. She smiles at him as she sits on one of the stools. "Having fun?" she asks.

He nods, "Happy birthday." he says, noticing the hoop earring that Winny gave her dangling from her ears.

She bobs her head, "Thank you." A pause. "I saw you here with Winny right?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm Apollo." he says, extending his hand.

She shakes it, "Ooooh, like the Greek god of the sun? Interesting." she says as the woman behind the counter hands him his drink. He accepts it with a smile and a "Thanks." as he sips the dark, carbonated liquid.

"What would you like, birthday girl?" the woman asks.

"Diet Coke, please?" she asks sweetly.

The woman nods and smiles, "Right away."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Apollo asks.

She looks at him with a million watt smile on her face, "So much!" she says enthusiastically. "I never thought so many people would come!"

"Yeah, it is quite-."Apollo was cut off.

"Hey, Kristi, can I borrow Apollo real quick? Thanks!" Winny cut in, grabbing Apollo's drink from his hand, setting it down on the counter.

"Wait, what?" Apollo asked as the red head grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"We're gonna dance, genius." she told him.

"Dance? Why?" he asks.

Winny rolls her eyes, "Because, it's what people do at parties. Plus I picked this song for you." she said with a smirk.

"Song? What-?"

_"It's been a really, really messed up week,_

_ Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter,_

_ And my girlfriend went and cheated on me,_

_ She's a California dime, _

_But its time for me to quit her."_

Apollo groans and closes his eyes, "Really, Winifred?" he asks when he opens them.

She beams, "Yes, my archer friend, yes really. Now dance." she demands, claiming his other hand, pulling him into a swing dance.

And so they danced, he spun her to the music and even pretzeled her a couple of times, and by the end of the night, they were dancing like pro's, and laughing like hyena's. They stood still to catch their breath as the DJ played the next song.

"_Caught up and I can't feel my hands, _

_No need to chase  
Can you relate? _

_Can you keep up the pace,_

_Like you're dying for this?"_

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Winny exclaimed with a smile.

"Me too!" Apollo agreed. "Another dance, then?" he asks.

Winny smirks, "If you can keep up, archer boy."

The lasers cut off and the black lights come on, illuminating both of their shirts, Apollo's hair, and Winny's scarf. Winny laughs at Apollo's new hair color and Apollo laughs with her as they start to dance. When the chorus comes on, strobe lights light up the fist pumping crowd as Apollo pulls Winny in for a pretzel. They are completely in sync with each other and the music. When they start fist pumping for the chorus, and Winny, caught up in the moment and in an act of complete impulsiveness, takes off her scarf and throws it around Apollo's neck. He laughs as she continues to tug on it as they jump up and down to many other songs as well. And by the end of the twelfth song, they are completely exhausted, they stumbled back to their seats to find three members missing and Robyn getting up to leave.

"Where'd everybody go?" Winny asked, curious.

Robyn sighed, "Kallie was called back to Atlantis, the sound was killing Connie, and Mason wouldn't let either of them go anywhere without him. Bats just called, I'm needed in Gotham." she told them. She looked from Winny to Apollo and noticed the transfer of clothing. She smirked widely, "Don't have too much fun." she said, leaving the pair at the table.

Winny looked, with confusion on her face, to Apollo, who mirrored her expression. Winny shrugged as she sat down.

"So, when's your curfew?" she asked.

Apollo checked his phone and grimaced, "Soon, I should get home."

She got up, "I'll walk you to the zeta tube." she said.

"No, its fine, you don't have to-." Apollo started to disagree.

"Apollo." she said firmly.

He looked surprised, it was the first time he'd ever heard her say his name without any underlying hatred or sarcasm in it.

"It's no big deal. I can run home faster than you could walk there. It'll be no problem." she said.

He thought about it, then nodded. "Okay." he said and started to walk out.

He didn't catch her smile as she followed him out.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had more fun than I'd ever had in a...long time." he told her.

"Don't mention it. We all needed an escape anyway." she replied.

"You still didn't need to invite me." Apollo mumbled.

Winny rolled her eyes, "Y'know I'm not that mean, and I actually don't _hate_ you." she told him.

He smiled, "So you like me?" he asked.

She rolled her emerald eyes again. "Now I didn't say that either."

He laughed. "Either way, thanks all the same." he said as they reached the zeta tube.

"No problem. And if your ever in my city, or just need another post-breakup escape, don't be a stranger." she told him with a genuine smile.

He smiled, "I'll think about it."

She giggled and started to walk backwards. "Alright, I'm gonna head home, you think you can handle yourself from here?"

He laughed and looked down, "Yes, I think-wait!- your scarf." Apollo said, picking off the limp green fabric from his shoulders.

The ginger thought for a moment, until a smirk crossed her lips, "Keep it. Souvenir." she told him before she turned around and jetted off.

She didn't see him smile as he stepped through the tube.

**The End...?**

* * *

_Review please? ~.~_


	4. SURPRISE!

_AN: SURPRISE! Since you reviewers were sooo amazingly awesome in reviewing! I give you the absolutely FINAL chapter of _Tonight, Tonight_. N'joy_

_DO NOT OWN! _

* * *

**AU: Gender-bent**

**Part IV: The Apollo Effect**

**A Week Later:**

It was supposed to be just another simple mission. But that's not how it turned out. Some lackey with a crow bar got a little swing happy with Apollo. The blond archer was currently passed out on a bed in the bioship. He was bleeding in several places and the odd angle his left arm had been in previously signified a broken arm. The team was ominously silent, save for Winny, who was close to hysterics.

"Can't this thing go any faster? He's still losing blood ridiculously fast." she said as she applied more pressure to his head wound. "I swear, when he wakes up, I'm going to personally kick his butt across the country." she babbled. It was all she could do to keep from completely breaking down.

"We'll be there in two minutes." M'son murmured, casting a brief worried glance toward his fallen friend.

Two minutes was an eternity to a speedster. The red head looked down at the archer's sleeping form as a lump formed in her throat. "Don't you dare leave me." she muttered softly to him.

Only Robyn and Connie heard her and both girls exchanged weary glances. If the archer didn't make it, the speedster would be crushed.

The arrival at the cave took longer than Winny could bear. The hatch opened and Batwoman and Black Canary rushed into the bioship with a gurney. The carefully transferred the boy to the gurney and rushed him to the med bay. Winny moved to follow them, Kallie put a webbed hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Winny looked at her leader with a mix of anger and angst. "Why?"

"All we can do is wait." her cool voice of reason informed.

She looked away, tears threatening to give way. "I can't lose him again, Kallie. I won't be able to take it."

"I know." she said, pulling her friend into a hug.

Winny hugged back, but did not cry. She wouldn't cry. He would be fine. He would make it.

* * *

**Three-and-a-Half Day's Later:**

Winny had only left his bedside for record breaking bathroom breaks (showers included) and small snack breaks for when the hunger pains became too excruciating to bear. Each night she slept in the chair beside his bed, lulled to sleep by the steady beep of the heart monitor and the relief that he would live, as soon as he came out of the coma. Its when the heart monitor suddenly constant beep, signifying a flat line, at three o'clock in the morning that she was ripped from a peaceful, happy sleep.

"Apollo!" she shouted, bolting upright in the chair.

Grey eyes looked into her green ones, "Did we win?" he asked, pulling the needles from his skin.

Tears of joy almost sprang from her eyes right then, "What are you doing?" she asked, slapping his hand away. She quickly busied herself with fixing what he had damaged. "Are you crazy! You've been in a coma for three-and-a-half days and the moment you wake up you start pulling out needles that are supplying vital nutrients to your body from your arm? You are insane!" the ginger babbled. "And just what were you trying to pull back there? Did you have a death wish? You could've asked for backup! But no, Mr. I-can-handle-anything, you didn't! You went off the mental link and Mason freaked! Connie found you..." she trailed off, the lump in her throat grown too big to swallow.

"Winny?" Apollo asked gently.

She refused to look at him. "What?" she choked out.

"Winifred West, look at me." he demanded.

Slowly, she turned her eyes to meet his, his serious storm grey eyes boring into his. "I'm sorry I worried you." he said.

She chuckled lightly, looking down at her hands resting on the white sheets of the medical bed, "Yeah, you owe me three days of worrying."

"How about this?" he said.

She looked at him confused, she say him smiled before he grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, pushing his lips to hers. She almost yelped in surprise, but soon she found herself melting into the kiss, closing her eyes as she let him lead. She sat down on the bed to give him a better angle as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away suddenly and murmured the word "one" before, closing the gap and kissing her again. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder as the other hand was firmly locked in the grip of his only hands not in a cast. He pulled away again and whispered the word "two". She smiled into the third kiss as she caught onto what he was doing. This last kiss was shorter than the others, he pulled away and said the word "three". He kissed her right cheek and finished with, "And a half."

She smiled at him as she opened her eyes. "That was ok, but now I think you owe me dinner."

He chuckled, "I guess so."

**The OFFICIAL End! :)**

* * *

_AN2: I hope you are all happy with the ending and I hope you non-reviewers have enjoyed the story! I enjoyed writing it soo much, you guys wouldn't believe the fun I've had writing out the chemistry between Apollo and Winny. All of you who __**did**__ review, you guys rock! _**Sassbrat, ImaniSechelles, **Hiya**, Irenerb, **ZS**, YJ-Lover, randommonkeyz998, Dextra2, Abbie Brown, decdragon, **spitfirelover**, Wolf skater, **umidk**, DxS4ever, ShipperBody, TheIndependentVigilante, **GIRLWONDER**, **_and _Kawaii Girl 07_. You guys are all awesome and honestly, you guys drove me to do the impossible and update every night. Don't be shy and go read our other stories and don't be afraid to review those too! PLEASE! Review? _


End file.
